undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guinevere/Issue 3
This is Issue 3 of Guinevere, entitled "Towers". Previous issue - Next issue Issue 3, Towers So apparently Rodney had stumbled into a group of raiders. This leads to us forced to escape. We didn’t even get to pack all our stuff. A few personal items, a little food and ammo. That’s it. It might be the group that has been following us for a few months now. There’s not many people left in this world, and there’s not many animals neither. You gotta be lucky to find food. This has also lead people to eat human beings. Running, I have a bag on my back and one in my hand. I can hear the raiders behind us. “What do we do?” Rodney, who is running right behind me, yells. “Just... run.” Alan yells back. While we do have ammo and weapons, it wouldn’t be smart; it’s nearly impossible to find any ammo. That’s the main reason we don’t fire our weapons. I hear Rodney sigh, as we run towards one of the cities. I see the big towers around a mile away. One of the older people in our group, Gerald I think it was, lived much of his life when everything wasn’t like this; when there were people walking around, and when dead was dead. He died 94 years old. Anyways, he told me that these big towers were used for people to live and work in. I’ve always wanted to see the inside of one, and it seems like I get the chance now. The zombies have pretty much decayed. Only recently dead people roam around now, and there’s not a lot of those. Once in a while we see rotten zombies, but that’s just as rare as normal zombies. “We can live here for a while.” Alan says, slowing down so I can catch up with him. Rodney is walking around ten meters behind us. We are in this big city, looking at the big towers. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” I say, looking at Alan with a smile. “Sure.” Alan says with a shrug. He then heads towards one of the towers, in which the glass door has been broken. A few of the towers are destroyed, laying on the ground as piles of bricks and concrete. This one still has a few floors. “I can’t believe people have lived in those.” Alan says, laying his bag at a table. I place mine two there as well, and look around; there’s tables all over the room. Some screens are on the floor, others on the ground, destroyed. Gerald told me what these was; he called them computers. It was big information boxes. I’ve always wanted to use one, but it needs power, and we can’t get any power right now. “I think it’s nice.” I say, smiling. “We’re not staying here for long.” Alan says, also looking around. “Come on, man. If she likes it, we could stay a while.” Rodney says in a shy tone. Alan looks at him without no real emotion. Purely to make him jealous, he grabs my neck and kisses me. Rodney then looks down, turns around and says “I’ll go scavenge.” Alan stops kissing, and pushes me on the table. “Then we have time.” He says, and begins to unzip my pants. Category:Guinevere Category:Guinevere issues Category:Issues